Why Angels Die
by lightsoul
Summary: Naruto, a normal boy, has his world turned upside down. But wth Sasuke as his guardian 'angel' nothing can go wrong right or will a forbidden love bloom? AU SasuNaru
1. Guardian

**Why Angels Die**

It was the dead of night. Two figures stood on a building, one with two glowing red eyes and the other with one red eye. They had been standing there, watching, waiting for a certain person. The street below them was cast in shadows except a small house that was built under the only streetlight. The first figure with both red eyes sighed, e was getting impatient.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"It was your job to watch him, Sasuke…"

"Cram it Kakashi…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the supposed spiritual guide. Ever since Sasuke had met Kakashi he hadn't guided him anywhere except to his charges home.

"Oh look, it's him." He whispered and pointed down at the street. Sasuke sighed as a blonde boy stepped into the light and looked around. Slowly he made his way to the illuminated home.

Carefully without making a sound Naruto entered his foster home to not wake his foster father, Iruka. He had just come back from a party and he was a little buzzed. Slowly he tiptoed on the hard wood floor into the hallway. He grinned as he was almost home free. Suddenly the lights turned on revealing a very pissed off Iruka.

"Hehehe…Hey Iruka…" Naruto grinned sheepishly. Iruka ground his teeth, Naruto could hear them scrapping.

"Naruto…" He said through clenched teeth. " What am I going to do with you…?" Iruka sighed. "Get in your room, we'll discuss this tomorrow Naruto." Naruto nodded and made his way across the hall.

Entering his room he closed the door and sighed. Flipping the switch he lit the room and made his way to his dresser. He unzipped his jacket and unbuttoned his pants. Outside a pair of eyes stared intently down into the room.

"You know" Kakashi started. "You shouldn't stare so much…" A tinge of pink graced Sasuke's face.

"I'm his guardian…I'm supposed to stare." Kakashi snickered.

"Not that kind of '_stare'_. You know it's getting to be that time…he will be sixteen tomorrow and his powers have started to manifest."

"I know…" Sasuke said boredly and gave Kakashi a So-what look.

"So you shouldn't stare too hard…he can feel your presence, that's why he keeps looking out here." Sasuke glanced away for a second.

"What ever…" He mumbled.

"Alright, Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Hn." And with that Kakashi was off.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered before fading into the darkness.

**Prologue: Tell me what you think…I think that there's not enough info to review on though…**


	2. Falling

**Falling**

Falling…

Why are they…?

Why am I…?

Why is he falling?

My surroundings…are black. The sky is white…and my mind is…is…blank. It feels strangely right…but why is _he _here. The bane of my existence, the one who calls himself Hiko…but something tells me that's a lie.

He's staring at me. Raven eye that match the ground, pale skin that rivals the sky, and of course the duck-butt hair style that I all ways teased him about. He just smiled at me…Now I know this is a dream since he NEVER smiles.

"Where are we?" He doesn't answer me. There is a dark presence now. A pair of Yellow eyes appears in the sky and Hiko starts to fade. "Hiko?" He still won't answer me.

"Naruto…" What? That's not Hiko's voice.

"Naruto-kun, wake up."

Naruto woke up slowly. His eyes shot open then he quickly closed them when he was reminded he still had a hang over.

"Get up Naruto" Now he recognized the voice. It was his History teacher, Kakashi-sensei.

"You're holding up class dobe." Naruto opened his eyes and met the dark eyes of Hiko. Slowly sitting up he glared at the boy.

"I'm sorry if the French Revolution bores you so much Naruto, but it has to be taught" Kakashi said boredly.

"Sorry Kakashi-sansei." He muttered and looked out the window.

"Now then." Kakashi started again. "When blah blah blah blah" Naruto drowned out what eve the hell Kakashi was talking about and looked out at the sky, the clouds. He thought about that weird dream…and why Hiko was there.

Naruto looked at the boy. In all the years Naruto had known or kinda known Hiko he was still a mystery. Girls from this school, other schools and random women from the street threw themselves at him. But Hiko turned the other way or scoff at them and keep walking. Any guy, Naruto included would love to have that type of magnetism.

Another strange thing was that even though they barely spoke or hung out with each other Naruto felt like he knew the boy…like in the kind of way you meet someone for the first time and you feel like you've known them all your life…

"What are you staring at Dobe?" A deep voice, too deep for a feminine looking seventeen year old if you ask Naruto, broke through his thoughts. Naruto just noticed he was staring and blushed lightly.

"Nothing much." He looked back out the window. Hiko chuckled and turned back to Kakashi. Some times Hiko was creepy as well.

There was a sudden stinging at Naruto's stomach, reaching to rub his stomach the feeling intensified, going from stinging to a burning. Naruto slumped over in his desk and let out a low, almost inaudible moan.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto ground out. The white haired man turned to his pupil. "Can I g-go to the nurse?" His body tensed. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, go on." He said defeated. Naruto stood up and made his way across the front of the class. As he walked past the teacher's desk the pain intensified again. It felt like he had just been stabbed. Naruto fell to his knees in pain and writhed on the floor.

"Naruto!" Kakashi ran around his desk to Naruto's side. Students watched in fascination as Kakashi tried to see what was wrong. Naruto clenched his stomach and screamed as the pain got worse. Kakashi, curiously, lifted Naruto's shirt. His eyes widened when he spotted a red spiral appearing and disappearing on the boy's stomach. "I need someone to take him to the emergency room." He said putting the boy's shirt back in its right place.

"I'll go." A deep voice cut through the silence. Hiko stood up and walked toward the two on the floor. Hiko took Naruto's hand and heaved him up. "Come on Dobe." Hiko put Naruto's arm around his shoulder, his own snaking around Naruto's waits. He nodded to Kakashi who nodded back and headed out the room.

In the back of the room a girl with dark pink hair and a white sweat band around head smirked and picked pulled he phone out from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Wow, I'm surprised your fat ass mouth isn't stuffed with food." The man on the other end of the line sighed.

"What the hell do you want Tayuya?"

"It's started." She said bluntly.

"What?"

"What? The fat finally covered your ear drums Jiroubou?"

"I'll alert Sakon and Kidoumaru."

"Alright."

"Where is he right now?"

"That in there lays the problem. Sasuke got to him first."

"We can take him if he's alone."

"Well get off your fat ass and get the others. I'll start following Sasuke and Naruto."

**Okay, I'm happy. I got reviews for the prologue so here's the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Leave your comments.**


	3. Fate of the Fallen

**Why Angels Die**

**Fate of the Fallen**

** (For those of you have already read the third chapter: This is not an updat, im testing something.)  
**

Naruto was dragged through the halls. The pain in his stomach seemed to have calmed down a bit. He noticed he was being dragged by the wrist. His eyes travel from the hand up the arm and over the shoulder of who ever was dragging him.

"Hiko?" He sounded weak. "Where are you taking me?" Hiko stopped and let Naruto lean against the locked in the hall way.

"Don't call me that." Hiko said as he went for the hem of Naruto's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? Pervert." Naruto jerked away from the hand and landed on his ass. "What do you mean don't call you that? It is you name." The pain started returning.

"My name isn't Hiko, now sit still." Once again he reached for the shirt hem. This time he was successful and lifted it. His eyes widened at the sight. On Naruto's stomach was a spiral, it looked as though it was etched into his skin painfully.

"Then what is your name?" Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke grabbed his hand and started dragging him again, toward the school entrance.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said his name; let it roll around his mouth like fine wine. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"That's not important." The school bell rang suddenly signaling school was over. He glanced behind him and spotted Tayuya coming out of class with a smirk plastered on his face. "Shit."

"Sasuke!" Naruto doubled over again. "It hurts…"

"Damn…come on we gatta keep moving." He dragged Naruto out of the building and across the field.

"Sasuke, slow down." He kept up the fast pace trying to keep away from the pink haired girl who he was sure was still following. _'Damn it! She probably already informed the others of this…I'm running out of time. Where are you Tsunade?' _ Sasuke eventually found himself walking down an ally. Naruto yanked his hand from Sasuke and leaned against the wall, his breath heavy and erratic.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt to look at his stomach. The spiral like scar seemed to be glowing. Running his fingers across the other boy's stomach he ran the line of the spiral. The outside world became dark as he concentrated on Naruto's body. He subconsciously licked his lips as he pulled the boy closer to him. A hand wrapping around Naruto's waist Sasuke's other hand entangled in blond locks.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto tried to pull back but was met with a cold wall.

"Sasuke." A voice came from the shadows. "What are you doing?" The man said with a sigh, like he was expecting it. Sasuke immediately, looking shocked. Naruto looked to his right and spotted his teacher. "Get away from Naruto." He said a little more assertively as he stepped more into the light.

Sasuke backed off till he was leaning on the opposite wall, his breath heavy as well. Kakashi stepped over to Naruto and smiled at the boy, from what Naruto could tell it was a smile since the man insisted on wearing a mask to hide the lowed half of his face. Kakashi lifted up his shirt and examined the spiral.

"Well that's coming along nicely." Naruto would have replied if he had heard it. His ears were filled with the sound of his own blood pumping. Kakashi returned the orange shirt to its original state and moved over to Sasuke with a serious look. Sasuke had his eyes down cast feeling guilty about what he had done.

"Sasuke…"

"I know." He mumbled not daring to look at the older man.

"You could have killed him…"

"I know." Sasuke said between clinched teeth.

"You know you can't touch him, not yet."

"Kakashi…I know." Kakashi sighed while he looked down at the boy.

"Come on. Judging from the spiral, the pain should have knocked Naruto out." Sasuke looked beyond the older man and sure as he said the blond was unconscious still leaning on the wall. "Tsunade won't be able to make it down here today so we'll have to keep him safe." Kakashi said as he walked over to the vulnerable blond.

"And where exactly can we keep him? You do know that four of the seven know that it's begun, don't you."

"Well I only have Tayuya in my class, so I'm pretty sure she saw what happened."

"So where are we gonna go?"

"My place." Kakashi smirked and snapped his fingers, changing the whole scene instantly. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were now standing in the middle of a lavish apartment. Everything was cream colored or a dark sultry red. It was nice in Sasuke's opinion.

"That does get annoying." Sasuke grumbled.

"Well after this whole ordeal is over you might have divine powers as well. Maybe." Kakashi gently laid Naruto down on a plush couch. "Now, I'm going to be gone for the next three hours so be on you best behavior and don't break anything." Kakashi told Sasuke as if he was a father talking to a young child.

"Where are you going?"

"I've have a couple parent-teacher conferences." He said cheerily.

"You like you cover up job far too much…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"And Sasuke, No touching." He said seriously.

"I won't." He sighed and took a seat opposite Naruto. When Kakashi left he stared at Naruto…the blond looked so peaceful so ethereal…The blond stirred a bit. It was obvious the pain had gone from him. Sasuke again sighed.

It was too tempting; Kakashi must have planned this, to test him. Kakashi knew as well as Sasuke that creatures of the forlorn could not touch this creature in front of him, to innocent and pure. But such pureness is what draws Sasuke to him.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes to hours. Sasuke didn't know for how long he was staring but he did notice the sun set when he glanced out the wall sized window, wondering idly how Kakashi could afford this on a teacher's salary. '_Kakashi should have been back by now…'_

"Hiko…?" A quiet voice penetrated the silence. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I told you not to call me that." He said a bit harshly. Naruto chuckled as he sat up.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke." He rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?" He asked confusedly looking around at the room.

"Kakashi's place." Sasuke said leaning further into the love seat letting his head rest against the back.

"Why am I here?"

"To keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"From the seven."

"Seven what?"

"Have you heard the legend of Sins taking physical form in the real world?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Well they're after you." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a 'you've got to be kidding me' faces.

"Have you ever heard the story of Kyuubi and Arashi (1) of light?"

"Well yeah it's a kid's story."

"It's not a story, It actually happened. You see when the story leaves off Arashi had just defeated Kyuubi but what only a few know is that is not so. Kyuubi could not be destroyed because wiping all darkness from the world would create an unbalance. So to make sure neither light nor darkness would get to powerful he sealed the fox inside himself.

The process killed him though. But before his last breath he left his followers with an edict

One day I shall return, Kyuubi and all, and I shall be the balance that keeps the world in order. Until then take care.

Little did they know that Kyuubi's minions were listening in."

"What does any of that have to do with me?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sasuke sighed and walked over to the blond and lifted up his shirt.

"That is what connects you to the story. That says that Kyuubi is sealed within you. Naruto, you are a descendent of Arashi of light, or what he normally went by Uzumaki Arashi.

Within you is the soul of light and darkness. Balance taken to the extreme. The seven ant you to tip the balance in their favor." Naruto studied the spiral mark on his stomach still shocked.

"How…how do I know your telling the truth? What are you? Where do you stand in this whole thing?"

"Me? I am of the Forlorn. A human soul that is imprisoned on earth. I am on the side of light- they said with you on their side they could release me so I can stop wandering." Sasuke walked over to the window and let a sigh escape from his lips. "Still need more proof?" Sasuke stripped of his black t-shirt and let it fall to the floor. The blond gasped at the sight.

Before him stood Sasuke who was sporting a pair of Raven black wings.

**( 1 ) Well I don't know if that's the name of the yondaime but I've seen it written in a few other fics as so.**

**Review.**

**Btw I stole the seven sin thing from FMA if you didn't notice, I think it's a cool idea.**

**Guardian **


End file.
